First Meet (English Ver)
by nadiaazafrannisaa11
Summary: Annyeonghaseyo readers! Im a new author here This is my second fanfiction, i hope both of you (who's read) like my fanfiction:) Im sorry if there are many of typo etc.. Dont forget to comments;3 See you in the next ff


**Author : nadiaazafrannisaa11**

**Title : First Meet**

**Cast : -Lee Donghae -Park SunYoung (OC)**

**-SunYoung POVs-**

I looked weak before me this 50 math problems. Math really makes me want to die. I'm the most lazy if there math in my class, so with that, I'm going to bed and tip ends was I punished like this. I can only surrender to it all.

Now it's at 16:50 KST. I had 3 hours to come home late on a mere matter this disgusting. Aishh jinjja!

I cleared all the stuff my things into a bag that I carry. When finished, I immediately take it and out of the classroom.

"Hey Young-ah! Are you grounded again? "Hyerin suddenly tapped me on the shoulder from behind

"Ahh ne" I said to her lazy

"Next time, you should study harder yes" Hyerin strangle me. Impressed mock

"Hey Kim Hyejin, called me mean what is that?" I glared at her

"Hahahaha. Eh you know what? The day after tomorrow we have math test! "Mocking face had instantly turned into a serious

"MWO?! Math test?! Aishhh, I get ready to face the tenth remedial his "I leaned my head to the back wood chair

"Hmm. You would not if we learn together? " asked Hyerin

"It should be okay. But what if we learned over the mall? It would be more fun if you like that! " Somehow my spirit so immediately after her sentence

"Young-ah. You're indeed a true shopaholic. Ckck. Arraseo arraseo, but not until like 3 days 4 hours ago yes "Hyerin can only surrender

"Yesssss. Gomawo Hyerin-ah "I hugged her, his face immediately imply the expression of nausea

"Ne ne. Now let me go "she felt uneasy and tried to pull my arms.

"Arasseo arraseo" I giggled see his expression

"Young-ah! 15 minutes again I'll pick you up. Are you ready yes "Hyerin disconnect. Basic child is always anxious

I changed clothes with a green shirt and wear hotpans. I wore green sneakers too. I waited in front of my house Hyerin. And, I also did not forget to bring a bag of books and a variety of kinds of math

Tin tin ...!

Hyerin horn sound hit me from my reverie. I immediately climbed into the car Hyerin.

"Annyeong" I said to her

"Annyeong. You brought your book right? " she asked

"Of course I take Hyerin-ah"

"Okay. Now we are new to my house and mall "

"Okay" I said simply

Not until 20 minutes, we had both been up front Hyerin home. His house is magnificent large. Paint her white and blue, a nice combination. Then, there exist various kinds of flowers, the family seemed very fond of flowers Hyerin

"Hyerin-ah, a nice house" i said to her

"Hehe Gomawo Young-ah" he smiled at me

"Ne, cheonma" I smiled

We also entered into his house, and then I was taken to his room. Rooms are very big and a lot of goods there. Without babibu again, we directly working on math problems.

It only takes 1 hour to complete 50 math problems a super complicated. Of course I had a lot to look at Hyerin, Hyerin versed in these subjects. Soon we drove to the mall. Heaven will come soon ...

Finally arrived. Immediately, our boutique we used to visit. Almost 2 years and I was in the boutique Hyerin subscription.

After seeing the look, and I had already discovered Hyerin our choice. Me and Hyerin was paid to the cashier

"Total all 200 Won Young-ssi-ssi and Hyerin" ahjumma was handed three bags of paper at us

"Ne. Here's the money "I handed the money 200 won

"Gomawo Hyerin-ssi" ahjumma smiled at us

"Cheonma. Goodbye "and Hyerin I came out of the store

"Let's go home" take me on Hyerin

"Ne, let's go" I said

While walking around the mall hallway, I accidentally hit a Namja. Aishh, mortified me, surely now my cheeks are red

"Mian.. mianhe agasshi. I did not mean, mian "I woke up from my fall. She had to pack my stuff

"I should apologize. Hehe, this is your stuff "she looked up, I could see his face clearly. Gosh, he's very very handsome! I think I want to fly to see a face just like an angel.

"Gomawo, again mian" I smiled at her, she smiled back

**-Donghae POVs-**

"Gomawo, again mian" that yeoja smiled at me, I'd smile back

She is very pretty and sweet. His smile is very menengkan. I better ask his name

"Hmm, what is your name?" I asked her

"SunYoung, Park Sunyeong imnida" she extended his hand

"Lee Donghae imnida" I reached out too

"Bangapta Donghae-ssi" she bent me

"Nado bangapta SunYoung-ssi" I bowed

"And this, he's my friend" he introduced a friend who was beside

"Kim Hyerin imnida"

"Lee Donghae imnida" I smiled at Hyerin

"Hmm SunYoung-ssi, I think I've seen in a restaurant" I started to open talks

"Jinjja? Well I did not see you hehe " she grinned at me

"Hahaha. May I have your phone number? In order to be closer to it "I smiled at her

"Ne, maybe" she had his number

"Gomawo" I thank

"Cheonma. Hmm, I go home and Hyerin, Donghae-ssi. Adieu, annyeong "he waved his hand

"Annyeong" I waved too

Young-ah, I will often come to you for you to fall in my hands. Hwaiting Lee Donghae!

**-SunYoung POVs-**

"Young-ah ..." he called suddenly Hyerin

"Ne? What is it Hyerin-ah, "I asked her

"No, you seem like Donghae-ssi" she replied

"Hahaha ... How did you know?" I laughed at that

"It turns out you really like him huh? From the why you look at him.. Unlike the usual you're looking Namja" Hyerin eyes twinkle

"Huh? I do not know I like him or not. Yet maybe "I smiled," But it looks like I'm a little interested in him "

"Jinjja? Young-ah Aaaa "Hyerin suddenly standing in front of me and immediately hugged spontaneously

"Hey! What is wrong? Ordinary times "I let go of his arms

"Eventually you fall in love too Young-ah" he smiled and did not stop nudging my shoulder knocking

"Ish is you!" i was mad at her

"Hahaha ... Anyway, if you're going out together Donghae-ssi, you have to tell me, okay?" she said

"Aishhh you this! Do not be too excessive "because of boredom with his disgusting words, I finally get angry too

"Mian mian, I was too overjoyed" she grinned at me

Finally we came out well from the mall. Hyerin else drive me home apartment. Yes, I live alone because I was in college, I actually had her own car, but I'm very lazy driving, which is why I always ask for take Hyerin and take me, in fact it is already too cumbersome, but she would anyway, forcing even

"Gomawo for today Hyerin-ah. Annyeong "I waved my hand to her

"Annyeong Young-ah" car slowly away from my apartment. I also enter into, fix everything. Because today was late, so I decided to take a shower.

The shower, I listen to the song while you sleep lying down, letting imagine about Donghae turning in my mind..

**June 25, 2018**

**SunYoung's apartment, Seoul**

**12:35 KS **

"Yeoboseyo?" I raised my phone that rings

"Annyeong SunYoung-ssi, I'm Lee Donghae" replied the caller

"Oh, annyeong Donghae-ssi, long time no see" I said from the other side with a smile

"Well, what are you doing today?" He asked

"Apparently not, wae Donghae-ssi?" I

"Can we see the garden? Just to up to do, hehe.." what?! up to do?!

"Umm, I can ne. Now, "I replied quickly

"Ne, now. I'm waiting for you. Annyeong "

"Annyeong" I hung up. Soon I changed clothes and carrying a small bag to store goods that need to be taken anywhere where (?)

Since this is my special event (?) And Donghae, I'll be driving alone and did not want to involve Hyerin. Immediately i turn on my car and drove to city park

**-Donghae POVs-**

I waited SunYoung arrived the garden. I sit long in a chair while listening to songs through my ipod

"Annyeong Donghae-ssi" says someone who was none other than SunYoung

"Annyeong SunYoung-ssi" I invite her sitting. She is very pretty today. With a long-sleeved mini dress with a gray line pattern white lines, and long brown hair digerai. Plus a smile that could make anyone fall in love instantly.

"Donghae-ssi, why would you meet me out in the garden?" she asked

"It really is just to meet you.. Call me oppa ne, do not Donghae-ssi, hehehe"

"Oh, all right, oppa" she smiled, "Oppa also call me Young-ah, yes" she showed her teeth smiles, looks very neat rows of teeth.

"Good, Young-ah" I smiled at him, he replied

"Young-ah, you like ice cream?" I offered her

"Hmm, maybe oppa" she nodded happily

"All right. Wait here, yes, I'll buy you "I will leave and headed to the ice cream booth. I bought two ice creams, one for me and one for her

"This" I give her vanilla ice cream

"Gomawo oppa, incidentally this is my favorite flavor of ice cream" she licking ice cream with pleasure

"Cheonma Young-ah" I sat next to her. We were both too busy licking ice cream each, finally we both had ice cream out

"Hmm, Young-ah? Can I talk to you? "Asked little doubt

"Speak what oppa?" she saw my face

"Saranghae" I can not believe I said the words that had been suppressed resistance.

Actually, I used to be stalkernya, and I asked for help his friend, Hyerin. Without his knowledge, Hyerin and I often communicate and meet just to get information about it. From the first time I saw her in restaurant, and see her smile, I simply fell in love with her. This love can indeed make everyone stupid.

**-SunYoung POVs-**

"Saranghae" Donghae oppa suddenly saying that. My heart wants to hear dislodged. Surely my face is red now

"Na .. nado oppa "I say shame shame. Yes, really, since I hit him, and he used to call me, even more so I like to imagine imagining, I also fell in love with him

"You .. willing to be the companion of my life Young-ah, "he asked, looking at my eyes beads.

"Hmm ... I think I do," I replied, smiling steady

"Gomawo Young-ah" he hugged me. I feel his scent

"Cheonma oppa" I replied arms. After that, he smiled at me

"You know what? Actually I was your stalker! Hyerin who helped me! Hahaha "he laughed. I was very surprised by all this.

"Jinjja? Aishh oppaaax_x "I pinched waist

"Yak! Appo! Hahahaha " he was still laughing. I also quasi sulk, I turned away from him, folding my arms chest

"Yaaa! Are you mad huh? "He pinched my cheek

"Oppaaaaaa" I looked at him sternly

"Hahaha mian, it's because I want to make you a companion of my life" on the genuine smile. My cheeks red again-_-

"Hahaha, basic shy. Let's go home "he took my hand

"Saranghae Lee Donghae" I said firmly to her

"Nado saranghae Park SunYoung. And soon will be 'Lee SunYoung' " he giggles

"Yak!" I stepped on his foot. We both laughed together.

**END**


End file.
